The Runaway : Survivor from The West
by Hedekideki
Summary: Berawal dari berita menghebohkan di Florida, Alfred yang saat itu berada di New Zealand curiga ada sesuatu yang terjadi di negaranya dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Sampai suatu hari, ia dikagetkan oleh sekumpulan mayat hidup yang menyerang mobilnya dan kota tempat tinggalnya yang tiba-tiba kosong. Hanya satu yang ia pikirkan, dimana keluarganya? Zombie Apocalypse AU, T for now. RnR!


**The Runaway :** Survivor From the West

**Chapter :** Prologue

* * *

'_**MEMAKAN AYAHNYA SENDIRI, SEORANG PRIA DITEMBAK MATI POLISI'**_

_Huffington Post, Miami – Aksi kanibalisme kembali terjadi di Miami, Amerika Serikat. Thompson Raymond (26) ditemukan adiknya sedang mengunyah wajah ayahnya sendiri di dapur rumah mereka. Dereck Raymond (18) mengaku ia baru saja pulang dari rumah temannya dan mendapati lantai rumahnya penuh dengan bercak darah yang berasal dari dapur._

_Dereck langsung menghubungi polisi. Ia juga sempat menelpon 911._

"_Saat itu saya baru pulang dari rumah teman saya. Ketika saya masuk rumah, saya dikagetkan oleh goresan darah di lantai yang menuju dapur. Awalnya saya kira itu adalah darah ular karena dirumah saya memang banyak ular. Saya tidak menyangka itu adalah darah ayah," ujarnya saat diwawancarai oleh Miami Says._

_Thompson juga sempat menyerang Dereck sesaat sebelum polisi datang dan melakukan penangkapan. Polisi mengaku mengalami kesulitan saat mencoba menghentikan Thompson yang juga menyerang pihak mereka. Akhirnya Thompson ditembak sebanyak lima kali dan tewas setelah tembakan ke-enam yang mendarat di kepalanya._

"_Saat kami sedang mencoba menghentikannya, tiba-tiba saja ia menyerang beberapa rekan kami. Karena tidak punya pilihan lain, kami pun menembaknya sampai ia mati dipeluru ke-enam yang kena ke kepalanya," jawab Fred Kinston, salah satu polisi Miami._

_Sampai saat ini, Kepolisian Miami masih belum menemukan alasan jelas Thompson memakan ayahnya yang dikenal dengan nama Larry Raymond (43). Sementara itu belum ada pemberitahuan baru dari pihak Rumah Sakit Chantarella yang mengotopsi mayat Thompson. Namun perkiraan Josh Nathalane, Kepala Kepolisian Miami, adalah karena Thompson telah menggunakan narkoba jenis Bath Salt yang bila dikonsumsi terlalu banyak dapat mengakibatkan halusinasi._

"_Ada kemungkinan besar Thompson telah mengkonsumsi narkoba jenis Bath Salt terlalu banyak lalu ia berhalusinasi tinggi. Karena semakin banyak Bath Salt yang dikonsumsi, semakin tinggi juga halusinasinya. Entahlah apa yang ia halusinasikan sampai memakan manusia,"_

_Peristiwa kanibalisme ini pun bukan yang pertama kalinya terjadi di Amerika Serikat. Beberapa minggu lalu, kejadian yang hampir sama juga terjadi di St. Petersburg yang terletak tidak jauh dari Miami. (10/5)_

'_**SEORANG REMAJA MEMAKAN TEMAN SEKAMARNYA'**_

_US News, - Alex Korjell (21), mahasiswa di Eckerd College, St. Petersburg, membunuh teman sekamarnya, Kenny Joe (23) setelah bertengkar keras dengannya. Alex kemudian memutilasi Kenny dan memakan organ-organnya._

_Alex mengaku kesal kepada Kenny karena terus meminjam uangnya. Di hari ia membunuh Kenny, Alex sempat marah-marah meminta uangnya kembali. Namun Kenny tidak memberinya uang dengan alasan tidak mempunyai uang sama sekali._

_Kenny pun dilaporkan hilang beberapa hari kemudian dan ditemukan oleh temannya Joshua Ceasar (21) dengan keadaan mengenaskan di lokasi yang berjarak 15 mil dari kampus._

_Alex juga membunuh Joshua secara diam-diam beberapa hari kemudian menggunakan pemukul baseball yang ditancapi kawat berduri._  
_Ia mengambil organnya dan menjualnya online lewat E-Bay._

_Seorang saksi mata segera melaporkan peristiwa ini ke pihak Kepolisian setempat. Keesokan harinya Alex ditangkap dan dituntut ke pengadilan dengan dakwaan pembunuhan dan penjualan organ tubuh manusia secara ilegal. Sementara akun E-Bay nya segera di blokir._

_Semua pengakuan Alex disampaikan oleh Alex sendiri di pengadilan St. Petersburg. Alex juga mengaku menyesal dan bersiap menerima hukuman yang diberikan. (13/4)  
-_

Alfred kembali menghela nafas dan menutup _browser_nya. Akhir-akhir ini berita dan artikel tentang peristiwa kanibalisme sering bermunculan di _Yahoo!News, _di negara yang sama. Amerika Serikat, negara tempat tinggal keluarganya. Entah kenapa ia jadi sering mempunyai perasaan buruk karena membaca berita-berita tersebut. Ia menjadi khawatir akan keadaan keluarganya yang berada di Florida.

"Hah," dengus Alfred, menggosok matanya, "Kurasa aku terlalu banyak bermain game zombie," Ia pun mematikan laptopnya dan terlelap di sofanya.

_**Prologue : End**  
_

* * *

_**Note :**  
_Dan.. inilah prolognya~ Maaf kalau kurang jelas dan kurang ngerti, namanya juga prolog, belum ke main plotnya XD #jleb  
Kritik dan saran terbuka lebar~ Tolong di komentar juga ^^ pokoknya review ya XDD #heh  
Saya juga lagi nyari beta QwQ ada yang mau? (?)


End file.
